Dreams to Come True
by petzfun2
Summary: I'm Bina. I want you to know what it is like being a child of a god. I may have dreamed about it, but it never occurred to me what would change in my life. Danger lurks everywhere, no joke! If while you are reading this, and you find out you are one of us...RUN! Get to Camp-Halfblood as soon as you can so you can learn all that is needed and more to defend yourself and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and help if you can!**

Ugh! Science class is the worst class to even _try _to pay attention. All we do is read the freaking textbook! Talk about boring. I turn my head towards the windows and stare. I watch the sunny, spring outside. The wind, the birds, everything, feeling on edge more than usual. Something unusual was going on, and I wanted to find out.

"Loulu," I whispered to my best friend. She has short, brown, wavy hair and basically white skin with lots of freckles dotted around the nose. She is super tall (compared to me!) and another tomboy.

"Yes?" Loulu asked.

"Is it just me or is Mr. Shepard limping more than usual?" Mr. Shepard, our science teacher always wears pants, and says it hurts to walk. He has a limp, but today he can barely walk. Loulu and I think that he isn't quite human, and seems very protective around us. Gets us wondering who he really is.

"No, he can't _even walk_!" She pauses. "Are you edgy?" Loulu asks looking at me. She can always tell if something is bugging me.

"Yes. Something isn't right. I feel like...like..." I couldn't finish. I couldn't name what was wrong. Both of us feel like someone is watching us...constantly. We always question who we really are. You can tell too!

"Maybe...maybe it's true. Maybe we were right," Loulu answers. I know exactly what she is talking about. We think, and I know it's far-fetched, but we think that Greek Myths are real, and that we are demigods. We even have a few incidents to kinda prove it. One time during recess, I was swinging and I jumped off. I flew like 6 feet over the ground! I couldn't believe that I practically flew. Another: One day she and I wanted school cancelled from weather the next day. The next day came, and it snowed! Alabama barely sees snow, and doesn't have equipment for it, so naturally it closed. One more: We have dreams. Dreams so vivid, and so frightening with Greek written all over it! We both had a dream about a friend that moved away last year. She was warning us that we would be safe at camp before a solstice. What solstice? What camp?

"I think you're right maybe -"

"Okay you guys can go. Ms. Brown and Ms. Lopez come up here," Mr. Shepard said. Crap! This better be good. We walk to the front of the lab. "Whatever happens, be safe," Mr. Shepard says. "Now go on or you'll be late for lunch!"

A warning? What the hell is going on here?

_Time Skip_

Last period: Music. Music is one of those easy classes where you do absolutely nothing to get an A+. Loulu, a few other kids, and I were sitting at a blue, rectangular table practicing recorders. Honestly I was just sitting there waiting for something, ANYTHING to interrupt class. Well...I surprisingly received my wish. All of a sudden...BANG! The door flew across the room and banged into the opposite wall. Complete chaos! Everyone is running and screaming. Only Loulu and I stay quiet.

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm not very good at writing so...I'll try to make things longer!**


	2. Chapter 2 Loulu

** There! Second chapter. Heads up: The point of view changes. The point of view is in the chapter name!**

A manticore stood where the door used to be, looking around. If there's such thing as a manticore than there _are_ demigods! I need a plan, but what do we do with a lion that has a spiky tail which probably shoots some poison or something!? "Bina?" I turn toward her. I have an idea, and it's a good thing she's small.

"Yes genius?" Bina answers. Oh, so you want _me _to make a plan? Okay...I can do that.

"I need you to find something hard or sharp. ANYTHING! I will distract the manticore. Then strike it hard. Since you're small that...that thing won't pay attention to you. Got it?"

"Yes. Good thing we love studying mythology!" she said before running around the room for things to use for killing the monster. There's my fearless BFF for ya! Now for my part of action.

"Hey lion!" The manticore turned towards me.

"The correct way to address me is Mrs. Abel you little brat!" the manticore said before charging at me. I easily dodged her. Thanks sports! She easily recovered, so instead she shot thorns from her tail. Two almost hit me in the shoulder and the head. Bina better hurry up before Mrs. Abel kills me. Bina and I knew that she wasn't human. She talked in a robotic way, and seemed...well wild.

"Cristina HURRY UP!" I yelled. Mrs. Abel shot more thorns at me, but this time I had a mirror to use for a shield. Cristina is Bina's real name, but all her BFFs call her Bina. Since I'm serious I called her by the name.

"There's another here, correct?" Mrs. Abel asks before trying to bulldozer me.

"No. I don't think so. What do you mean?" I ask. Stalling for time is what I do. It was a stupid question though.

"Another demigod. Another one of you!" Oh no. I think all I did was piss her off more. Just great! "Answer child, before I rip you to pieces!" I was cornered right by a light-switch. Yes! I flipped the switch, and crawled under her. I heard screams and shouts.

"You want to live...I suggest you SHUT UP!" Bina yelled from across the room. Silence. It was too quiet. I run to the other side of the room to flip the switch. Easy to know where everything is when you've been at a school for more than 5 years.

Mrs. Abel was right in front of Bina, and she had some _sharp_ items. I started feeling kinda bad for Mrs. Abel, but honestly she wasn't anyone's favorite. Trust me, she won't be missed.

"Show yourself!" Mrs. Abel growled. Then she screamed. Bina struck her with two pairs of scissors on her back and side. "Damn you demigods!" our old vice principal yelled.

"This is payback for all the fun you have ruined in this school!" Bina shouted before sticking some very sharp pencils into Mrs. Abel's head. A shriek so loud you couldn't imagine. A shriek that covered all noise. On the other hand, Bina kept sticking things into Mrs. Abel's body until poof! Nothing but dust was left.

"Let's go before anything else happens. We will only be 10 minutes early," I say before running out of the classroom with book bag in hand. Bina appears in the hallway with her stuff seconds later.

"Adios Seniora Abel!" Bina yells. She turns her head, and looks at me. In a low voice she says "When we both get home we need to pack a secret bag of things for the run okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Bina says before heading to aftercare. I head upstairs to carline. If one of my parents married a god then there shouldn't be a need to tell them about the manticore incident today, right?

**Told you being a demigod isn't very easy!**


	3. Chapter 3 Bina

**I don't own PJO or HOO!**

It had been 2 days since the attack, so that meant it is Friday. I check the clock on my nightstand. 4:45 A.M. Ugh! Curse the fact that I barely _ever_ sleep. I get up, and do the usual school morning routine. Then I go on the internet until 6:00. Apparently there have been weird sightings of monsters, like the manticore, from Greek Mythology. Most of them in New York and California. Few are in other states. But because mortals can't see through the mist, I wonder who's writing the articles. More demigods?

_Time Skip_

At 2:05 P.M. you would've found me on my way to computer class arguing.

"At least most of the class ran upstairs. They think we are survivors of a terrorist attack!" Loulu said. We were in the middle of a conversation about Wednesday's attack.

"True, but at the same time some people think we planned the attack _because_ we didn't run out of there!" I argued.

"Be glad the teachers don't believe them then, or we'd be in jail!" Loulu shot back.

At around 2:30 everyone was playing games and having fun. Fun was ruined again, except it wasn't a monster that interrupted class. It was seven teenagers. They looked strangely familiar, and Loulu's face showed that she had the same idea. There were 4 guys, and 3 girls. Two of them scanned the room of people. They started walking around the room, questioning people.

"I think I know them," Loulu whispered.

"Me too, but how?" I ask. I don't know why, but names crossed in my mind. Do I really know them? If I know their names, I got to know them from somewhere! "I know their names," I whispered.

"I do too," She replied. That's weird. Are we going crazy now or what?

Percy and Jason (again, don't ask how I knew their names!) stopped at us. Jason said to Percy, "It might be them. Don't you think?"

A girl, Annabeth's the name, appeared out of nowhere saying, "Think of the prophecy, it's them."

"Okay, let's go then!" A guy, Leo, said.

"But do you got that thing working, cause we're not bringing newbees on a death trap," Percy said.

"Yeah, I'm even nervous about that thing," Jason commented

Loulu finally spoke up saying, "As long as we aren't flying."

Even with as quiet as Leo was saying crap, Loulu still heard and turned even paler. (If that's even remotely possible!)

"As long as it's a safe death trap," I say. Sure, what I said was idiotic, but what was I supposed to say?

"Are we going to leave?" someone asked. What was her name…right, Piper.

"Yes, but…which ways out?" Percy asks.

"Where did you park?" Loulu and I said.

"Uh, lower left," Leo answered.

"K, follow us," Loulu said. Glad she (kinda) recovered from the whole flying thing. That may be a problem later.

We run out of the classroom through the hallway. Loulu adds to her earlier line, "As long as we don't die!"

"Yeah, living helps," Percy replied.

We ran into the science lab, and out the outside door. Mr. Shepard winked at us and mouthed good luck. Thanks Mr. Shepard, I think we'll need that later.

After running outside, I finally noticed how pretty the day was. No need for sweaters of any kind! We ran to the soccer field. There was this…thing. A contraption or something. I started questioning if this was _really_ safe, and Loulu? She was on the verge of having a breakdown. She hates flying. Loulu would do anything to get out of it! Naturally I had to _try_ didn't say I would succeed, but that I _tried_ to calm her down. Let me tell you: It didn't work. So we had to drag her on board the death trap. Once on board, I distracted her from looking down by talking to her. It worked.

**I really do suck at writing. I can't pass the 600s!**


	4. Chapter 4 Loulu

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

Being on the death trap was horrid. In my opinion anyway. Bina didn't seem to mind. I'm just glad she's trying to get my mind off of the surroundings. I _have_ calmed down though. Hey don't judge me! _Anyone_ can fall at _any_ time! We chatted about the attack with the others. They didn't seem at all surprised.

"Demigods don't usually last until 7th grade. How did you guys do it?" Hazel asked. Dang she's quiet! This would be confession time. Bina wouldn't look into anyone's eyes. She hates talking about it, because no one understands or everyone is confused. Everyone thinks she skipped a grade or something like that. I decided I would confess first.

"Well, I _could_ be in 6th grade, because I am one of the youngest in the grade," I answered. That seemed to _at least_ get Bina to look up. She looked at everyone, sighed, and started talking.

"Before I moved to Alabama, I lived in Cleveland, Ohio. I had already gone to preschool, and was about to start kindergarten. My dad had gotten a job opportunity in Alabama, so my mom was looking for a school I could go to. The school said I couldn't start until next year." Bina started

"Why not?" Frank asked. He's quiet too!

"Well, the school cutoff was different in the states. Ohio's cutoff was September 30th. My birthday is September 14th. So, it was easy getting a school there! But Alabama's was September 1st." Bina replied.

"So what did your mom do?" Annabeth asked.

"She asked the school if she started me in kindergarten in Ohio would they let me. They said sure so my mom started me in Ohio. We moved 5 days after my birthday, and I enrolled in a different school. Technically I shouldn't be in 7th grade, but mom kept me in the grade because she thought I was smart enough." Bina finished.

"Wow. So you are the youngest in your grade?" Leo asked.

"No. Youngest girl and one of the smallest," Bina replied. And that folks ended the conversation. Everyone got into groups automatically and talked about different things.

"Hey, Cristina?" Leo called. How does he know _our_ names?

"Yeah?" Bina replied. He interrupted a conversation. Oh well. I do that all the time.

"I don't know why, but you know how to work this…this thing. Can you help me?" Leo asked. I know why he would say that. The death trap wouldn't leave the school grounds. Bina got it to fly.

"Sure!" Bina walked over to the steer pole (I guess that's what it is) and tried to reach it.

Bina fell. She fell right over the edge. I started screaming. I knew someone would fall. I KNEW it! I raced over to where she fell, and reached over to try to catch her. I was 10 seconds too late. Jason jumped off, and me? I just kept screaming, and no tried to stop me. I watched her fall and fall and…Bina stopped. She stopped falling. Too bad it wasn't for a while, because she started falling again. It kinda looked like Bina was roller-skating for the 1st time, and couldn't keep her balance. Right when her head hit the ground, Jason caught her. Did Bina blackout? I don't think so, but she looked confused, so blurry vision maybe?

Jason brought Bina back on board the death trap. He put her down gently and said, "She was lighter than I expected. It was like she was trying to help me get us back up."

"Good thing or bad?" I ask. Total mood swing right? I went from being panicked to surprisingly calm.

"Whoa, you're calm, but I guess that's good," Percy said, "Unless she tries to kill us."

"She won't kill _anyone_ on the side I'm on, so consider yourselves safe," I say, "At least not without me."

Then Bina starts groaning saying, "You guys are trying to KILL me!"

"No, you're fine," Piper says.

"Yeah, completely safe," Hazel remarks.

"Are you sure? No head injuries?" Annabeth asks.

"I don't know how, but I know she's fine," I say.

_Time Skip_

The death trap ride ends now, yeah! Now we get on a small sail boat to ride to Camp Half-Blood. That's my domain. This time Bina is the one who pales. She has been on boats, many boats. But a bad history with boats.

"All board!" Percy shouts. We all climb in, and start talking again. Now it's my turn to distract Bina from _her_ surroundings. (At least no one had to drag her on!) We talked and talked. I had fun. Bina… I not sure if she liked it or not honestly.

"Look guys!" Annabeth yelled. Bina and I looked where she was pointing. It was a beach, and beyond that was the rest of Camp. Bina looked relieved to see land, and excited to see Camp. I can't wait to get there. 5 minutes later you would see all of us playing on the beach. When I stepped foot off the boat, I knew that was when Bina's and my life would change forever.

**Finally passed 600 words! It's 859**!


	5. Chapter 5 Bina

**I don't know PJO or HOO.**

Annabeth started giving us a tour. "This here is…" Sorry Annabeth, but I zoned out during the first three words. I mean, who wouldn't?

There was a climbing wall with lava! Talk about awesome! There was the Mess Hall where I'd be eating delicious food. The North Woods where I would get my ass kicked during capture the flag…so much to do and see. The Armory was cool, but not sure they have _my_ small size. We saw the Arena next. Can't wait to beat Loulu in something!

Then the best place: The Pegasus Stables. I fell in love with one named Tuggs. He was a chocolate brown with fudge brown on his mane and tail. Loulu seemed to like Freckles better. She was a white with cocoa brown for her mane and tail.

Right next to that was the Strawberry Fields. They smelled delicious, and looked better than any other strawberries I've ever seen! Next was the Forge. I could get my own personalized weapon here. The cabins were next to see. Many for _most_ of the gods. The Big Three were in the middle, lonely with no kids around. There were, however, many kids everywhere else! Loulu looked quite happy while we were passing the Arts and Crafts Building, and the Volleyball Court. From there, we could see Thalia's Tree strong and tall.

While we were walking towards the Big House I saw a small storm cloud. I watched it because…well it fascinated me. Sure, that sounds preposterous for anyone to be fascinated by a storm cloud, but I love the sky. It's a pretty blue, with fluffy clouds (that look like marsh mellows!) around. Sometimes I daydream so much about it, that I feel like I'm flying. In my dreams I fly and touch the sky with its clouds.

"Time for the quiz of Camp!" Annabeth said. Shit! I wasn't listening to anything she was saying during the tour. N-O-T-H-I-N-G! I tapped Loulu on the shoulder, and she yelped. What did I do _this_ time?

"Ouch! Watch it Sparky!" Loulu exclaimed.

"You know I hate that nickname!" I said.

"Well, explain the electrocution I got!" Loulu said. How? I was nervous. This strangely happens when I touch something or someone when I feel endangered, angry, super happy, or nervous. I looked at the others. They were all staring at me, waiting for a reply.

"I…I don't know," I said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just forget about it," Piper said. I felt guilty for striking my best friend with a weapon useless to me. It's on and off, and really annoying.

"I have something I want to check out. I'll catch up later," I say before walking to…somewhere. I decided the North Woods would calm my nerves. I walk into the woods and find the highest tree I could find. I started climbing up. Once I climb to the near top I stopped. I sat down on a sturdy branch, and started thinking.

Why? I felt so small and helpless here. I have one power that isn't really controllable while kids here can control all of their powers. I can barely do anything with a weapon. I'll probably be teased for being so small and helpless against camp bullies. I'm going to be a big outcast here. It'll be like school where I feel left out. I should just leave, but how?

A rustling snaps me to attention. Someone is near here. I get down the tree and sneak around. No one in sight. Now I'm hearing things, just great!

"You okay, there?" I jumped like 3 inches. I look around to find Hazel standing behind me.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"No, you're not. At least you don't seem okay."

"_I'm fine_," I said in a firm voice of I don't want to talk about it.

"Okay, chill. Just head to the Mess Hall soon," Hazel replied before leaving me in peace. 5, 10 minutes passed with only the wood making noise. I finally decided to head to the Mess Hall.

When I arrived at the Mess Hall I took a seat next to Loulu at a crowded table.

"Hey!" Loulu said.

"Hi. Are you mad at me?" I ask.

"Of course not! It was an _accident_," Loulu replied.

"Attention!" It was a centaur. I never met him, but he seems important.

"Who's he?" I ask.

"Chiron," Loulu answers.

"We will be having a Capture the Flag Game after dinner. Be ready with weapons and armor on," Chiron said.

Ya! I'm gonna get ass kicked today!

**Sorry it's so crappy. I was bored at 2 in the morning so I started writing!**


	6. Chapter 6 Loulu

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Science Fair came up!**

**I don't own PJO or HOO**

"Blue team!" Annabeth yelled. Chiron had just finished explaining that the Hermes cabin would be teamed up with Athena, Poseidon,Hephaestus, and Dionysus cabins. The red had the remaining. People gathered and listened to the voice of the main strategist. "Hermes, guard the border. Athena, positions 3, 9, and 21. Dionysus... um... supply refreshments. Percy, eh... I don't really care, just be useful."

"No maiming! All magical items ARE allowed. The stream is the border. The game starts... NOW!" Chiron yelled. I broke into a balanced stance. I had no idea what was happening, I just know that Bina was standing back to back with me, staring at the oncoming children of Ares.

Dodge. Slash. Guard. Yep, that was all the things going through my mind at that exact moment. The opponents just kept on coming and Bina and I were trapped in the center of a circle formed from Ares' children. A tall girl with a large scowl stepped forward and showed her spear.

"Oh, look, it's Lamer!" that caught many snickers and covered laughs. The girl just deepened her scowl and kept walking forward. Suddenly, her spear crackled with energy, and cloaked itself in a deathly layer of lightning.

"I don't believe that you've undergone the initiation ceremony!" she said with a chuckle laced on the edge with malice. She lunged towards Bina and the lightning jumped from the spear. Then, I heard Bina laugh.

"Oopsies! Your spear broke!" I turned around to see the girl fuming with anger and Bina laughing like no tomorrow. The spear was now in 2 pieces with arches of electricity jumping from one pole to the other. Some people had enough courage to come forward after that, but most were easily beaten back by stray arches of electricity. A horn blew and everyone stopped. Annabeth had just crossed the border with the Ares Cabin's flag; it changed from a blood red to stunning silver. Instead of the expected cheers from our team, people were in a stunned silence, staring at the stream. The children who were crossing the stream at one point in the game were now stuck in the same place in the water. They were swimming, but they didn't move from their spots. Everyone looked at Percy for an explanation, but for some reason he couldn't give one.

Then I saw a faint glow above our heads.

**(Sorry it's so short!) Surprised Bina didn't notice I wrote the chapter. Oh well!**


	7. Chapter 7 Bina

**I do not own PJO or HOO**

Sure, I handle pressure well. Sure, people stare at me a lot. Sure, I'm used to having people watch me (Usually for some performance.). But...those people watching me, pressuring me, I knew. Wouldn't you be freaked out if people you DON'T know are staring at you?

And did I ever tell you that I hate the freaking silence? Well if I didn't here: I HATE silence! I can't work, sleep, or do anything in silence. It's full of careful planning, shock, fear, grief, or suspense. I don't do well with any of that! Please! Someone say something! But noooooo. Everyone stayed as silent as lions hunting.

So you know that Loulu told you about that Ares child with "Lamer"? Remember that lightning arches came out when it split in half? Remember people were still frozen in water? If so then you know who claimed us. That's right: Old Zeus and Poseidon. Zeus is my dad, and Poseidon is Loulu's. Once the word spreads, people start to talk.

"Oh my gods!" An Aphrodite girl exclaims.

"Am I dreaming? Zeus wouldn't break his rule would he?" Asked some random guy.

"I don't know, but it's not surprising that Poseidon broke the rule," said another.

The seven who picked us up from school didn't look surprised. I wonder why...  
You get the picture. I practically stood there with my eyes and mouth wide open staring at the faded symbols of two of the great gods. Loulu wasn't too different.

Now that I think about it, that weird power where I shock people with a certain emotion, being claimed by Zeus explains most of that. Loulu loves swimming, hates flying. I don't mind swimming, I love flying. Flying, to me, feels like freedom. Like I can go wherever I want. Swimming makes me feel trapped and limited of my abilities. Not many people like feeling limited.  
I know at Camp Half-Blood most kids get claimed. I really wish I was one of the few who didn't get claimed. I wouldn't constantly be stared at. I wouldn't be expected to do great things or have amazing abilities. But, again, my wish was denied. I finally came back to my surroundings to notice Chiron trotting our way.

"Bina, Loulu follow me," he said before trotting towards the cabins. We shrugged our shoulders and ran after him. When we arrived Chiron gave us cabin rules and comments.

"Both of your cabins have been inhabited by you and one or two siblings. I hope you get along with them. Tomorrow you will be training, learning what powers you possibly possess, and contacting your "parents" telling them where you are. At 8:00 tomorrow meet me by the lake to receive your camp schedule..." As Chiron stopped talking we stopped walking. We stopped at two cabins. "Now get some rest children." And he was off.

"See ya at 6?" I ask.

"Yeah. Bye!" Loulu said before walking to her cabin. I know what she's gonna do. She is going to walk in, find the bed, lie down, think, and pretend to be asleep. For once, I'm going to do the same thing.

I walk to the cabin, open the door, find the bed and lie down, pretend to be asleep, and think. I am a nobody. I'm not popular at school. I'm really a geek into boyish stuff like Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, and Star Wars. So how did I become a child of the Big Three? I slowly drift to sleep thinking the same thing over and over.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Sports have started and homework is increasing soooo…ya**

**Don't own PJO or HOO!**

"Why aren't those two Halflings dead!?" Master screamed.

"I didn't reach their school in time. Give me more time, and those demigods will be gone," I assured him.

"Good. Do not fail me like your step sister did," Master warned. Thinking about my ugly sister of the manticore gave me the chills.

"Yes, Master. Do you have their location?" I asked.

"They just arrived at the Halflings' camp." I started to walk away, trying to think (because I never do!) of a way to rid of the two most powerful demigods.

"And Chimera? Our future all depends on your success. The prophecy won't and isn't true. Not while I live, anyway," Master added.

"Yes, Master," I said before running off to the demigods' stupid camp.

**Cliffhanger! (Evil laugh)**

**Please review!**


End file.
